Moment of Peace Touken
by Lucrezia WR
Summary: "A pesar de todo lo que nos ha preparado el futuro, yo se que tú serás mi conforte"


Capítulo Único

Pareciera que pasó mucho tiempo cuando él se sentía en soledad, aquel sentimiento que tanto había detestado ya se encontraba muy lejos ahora.

Podía gustar con cierta felicidad, el amor que sus dos grandes razones de vida le brindaban cotidianamente. El afecto que sentía hacia a Touka era interminable, y ahora lo sabía con certeza, ciertamente se sentía alagado cuando su amada eligió a la familia que iba a construir con él, por encima de Yoriko, su mejor amiga. Había puesto el bebé y a Cabra como primordial por el hecho de que había establecido una relación con él.

La visualizó en su mente, recordó lo linda que de veía con el traje que Shuu le había dado a ambos para la ceremonia, el que ella permitiera que sus dos ojos pudieran verse era un tanto especial para él; Kaneki disfrutaba y se quedaba a veces embobado cuando Touka separaba su cabello a la mitad de su frente, ya que dejaba relucir esos misteriosos pero muy bellos ojos, no era algo que se podía ver todos los días.

Recordó lo tímida que había sido cuando los dos estaban de acuerdo en marcarse, aunque hasta ahora él no comprende la razón de su actitud en ese momento, ciertamente le parecía lindo verla dudar.

Acarició sus labios con cierta nostalgia, recordaba el sabor de su carne cuando la marcó, a diferencia de otros ghouls, cuando mordió a Touka, e insaciable deseo de seguir devorándola lo asechó con rudeza, para él, Touka era de esos pocos ghouls que sabían bien. Ya sea porque la amaba o por otro motivo, no podía refutar que probarla le parecía exquisito.

Nunca se lo comentó, claro está.

Despidió a su amigo Hide y se encontró con Ichika, la niña alegremente le pedía que siguiera enseñándole los Kanjis como días anteriores; no había que señalar lo hermosa que era su primogénita, se sentía orgulloso y un poco dudoso que de sus genes una maravilla haya dado fruto.

Kaneki, besó la frente de su hija con cierto amor y cortésmente se negó.

—Papá ¡¿Por qué?!

—Ya sabes cómo es tu mamá, si no le prestó atención se pone furiosa. Ve, anda juega con el tío Ayato.

Sin perder su alegría, la infante se acerca a su tío que se encontraba con una joven hermosa, ellos por supuesto, la recibieron gustosos.

Nunca podría devolverle el gran favor a Ayato por haberle salvado la vída, y consecuente, siempre recordaría graciosamente las palabras que le respondió cuando él le agradeció.

"Tsk, no lo hice por ti estúpido, sino por Touka"

Aunque él ya sabía el cariño que le tenía su cuñado a su esposa, esta afirmación solo aclaraba una más de sus teorías. Era certeza que Ayato no le gustaba hacer sufrir a su hermana ciertamente.

Entonces fue allí donde la vio, tan hermosa como siempre.

Se acercaba hacia a él con paso firme y recta, había dejado crecer su cabello momentáneamente, según ella no había tenido tiempo de cortárselo, pero Kaneki ya le había asegurado que ella se veía más guapa así e incluso, le hacía ver como una madre superficialmente, está más que obvio que ciertas palabras la molestaron y que agarró su mejilla y la jaló; siempre hacía esto cuando Kaneki decía algo incoherente a los oídos de su mujer.

Se sentó a lado de él y recostó con suavidad su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, los dos se tomaron de la manos con cierta ternura; aunque existía aún la timidez entre ambos, había disminuido hasta ahora.

—Tengo que hacer un viaje pronto, Hide me comunicó que Marude necesita de mí...

—¿De nuevo? ¿Cuándo te dignarás a quedarte en un sólo lugar?—Touka suspiró con pesadez— eres todo un caso... Ichika se pondrá triste...

—No tiene que estarlo, las contactaré cuando me sea posible, créeme —el peliblanco agarró con más fuerza las manos de su amada— además, tengo el anillo que me diste para mí, te recordaré a ti y a Ichika cada vez que lo vea.

—Bobo...— una leve risa salió sin avisar de la boca de ella.

No podía dejar de verla, Touka había cambiado durante los años de recuperación que tuvieron, y él había tenido la dicha de estar presente en cada uno de esos cambios; aunque casi mínimo, había crecido y ahora estaba a la altura de sus ojos, su cuerpo entero se estableció, aunque con un poco de vergüenza, Kaneki había notado que el busto de su amada incrementó de tamaño y de igual manera sus caderas se hisieron más notorias, había experimentado como Touka se hacía una mujer con todas las palabras, y no podía evitar sentir un poco de orgullo tenerla como esposa.

—¿En qué piensas perver? Tu cara esta roja como un tomate.

Se sobresaltó ¿había notado sus pensamientos? Se puso cabizbajo en vergüenza con lo ocurrido, y sintiéndose culpable.

Respiró profundo, pudo percibir su olor tan característico.

Sin haberlo previsto, su esposa se abalanzó hacia él amenazante, y depositó un formidable beso lleno de pasión. Sus manos estuvieron sujetas a sus caderas y por un instante había olvidado que se encontraba gente a su alrededor.

—Touka, no es el momento...

—No voy a dejar que te vallas de casa sin hacerlo otra vez, Kaneki.

Estupefacto con la agresividad de su mujer, su respuesta fue corta y estúpida.

—...¿Qué?...

¡Holiis!

Hace rato quería escribir de mi hermoso Touken ;-; pero no encontraba la ocasión.

Eztoz Kaneki y Touka 7U7 no les importa que halla gente a su alrededor.

Estoy 100 segura de que el pinshe Wattpad me cambiará los guiones, ya que lo estoy escribiendo por celular :'u pero cuando llegue a mi compu lo cambio ya que shinga xd además de la ortografía pésima *disculpen*

Eso fue todo bbs, bye~

Pd: Portada más de la kk khe se me ocurrió xd


End file.
